


Problematic MCYT Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPENyou searched this up don’t get mad at me
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Problematic MCYT Oneshots

Hii :)

This is my first project and i’m not the best at writing yet. I’ll try and get better though. Also please request.

When requesting:

-add the ship  
-kinks (if you want)  
-plot (try and add this but if you can’t think of one it’s ok)  
-if you can’t add a plot at least add if it non-con or con 

Will do:

almost anything

Wont do:

-scat  
-piss

Anyway don’t get mad at me you looked for this and have a good day :) i’ll try and post soon


End file.
